This application requests funds to purchase a Varian VXR-400 Fourier Transfrom Spectrometer (9.4 tesla) for the purpose of enhancing the NMR resources available to the Washington University biomedical research community. Specifically, the Varian VXR-400 was identified to a) free the existing XL-300 spectrometer for provision of much needed open access time, b) provide adequate spectrometer time (especiafly 4-24 hour time blocks) for a 'growing number of investigators whose research has been impaired due to inadequate NMR resources, an c) provide a state-of-the art spectrometer with ultra stable RF, a powerful Sun Microsystems computer (industrial standard UNIX operating system), and Ethernet for rapid data transfer to remote computers. The VXR-400 will be housed, maintained, and administered by the High Resolution NMR Service Facility which serves the entire Washington University biomedical research cornmunity. The Service Facility , under the direction of Dr. D. Andre d'Avignon, a full-time NMR spectroscopist, represents the sole high resolution solution-state NMR service at Washington University. Herein are research descriptions by NIH-funded researchers who will make primary use of the VXR-400 [J.J.H. Ackerman (GM-30331, CA-40411) "NMR Studies of Evolving Metabolism In Vivo'; A.E. Evers (GM37946) "Chemical Interactions of Volatile Anesthetics in the Brain";D.F. Covey (CA-23582, HD-19746) "Mechanism of Action of Inhibitors of Steroid Biosynthesis and Anti-Convulsant Drugs"; D.G. Gutsche (GS4-23534) "Cheniistry of Calixarenes"; R.W. Gross (HI,34839, 864 -Magnetic Resonance Evaluation of Sarcolemmal Phospholipid Dynamics'; L.C. Kurz (DK-13332 GM 33851) "Direct Observation of Enzymatic Catalytic Strategies"; G.R. Marshall (GM-33918, GM-24483) "Inhibitors of Retroviral Proteases and Biologically Relevant Conformation of Cyclosporin' ; J.S. Taylor (CA-40463, RR-07054) 'Structure-Activity Relationships in Bioorganic Chemistry"; M.S. Welch (NL-13851, CA-44274, CA-42925, NL-17646, NS-06833) "NMR Structure Characterization of Biologically Active Compounds for PET"]. Also included herein are research descriptions of investigators not funded by NIH who will also benefit from the acquisition of the VXR-400.